Stacie's mom
by Martherchiukey
Summary: Stolen glances and locked desires. But the heart wants what the heart wants. Seriously just, don't fall in love with your best friend's mom. G!P Anna. Trigger warning. Nothing graphic but still.
1. Chapter 1

_Her pale skin seemed to glow in the afternoon sun, little droplets of sweat fell from her hairline and traveled over her flushed cheeks. She'd been trying to get the lawnmower to work. Her luscious pink lips morphed into something you could only call the most sexiest smirk that I had ever gotten the pleasure of receiving. "Hello Anna, it's nice to see you again, will you be joining us for dinner? I made something special tonight." A wink that could make anyone faint was sent to her and she could feel it stirring below her belt._

* * *

"-nna! Anna!" I was startled out of my fantasy when a voice right next to my ear shouted my name. My head whipped to the side and I smiled when I saw my best friend Stacie looking confusedly at me. We met in her first year of college, just a year ago, she was an eighteen year old freshman that had just enrolled here and I was the slightly grumpy junior at twenty years old, assigned to help her with classes and give her a tour through our college. For her whole life she'd been homeschooled because of the fame the Fraust family carried with them.

Over the months we'd really bonded with each other and I trusted her more than anyone. I'd even let her look through my phone sooner than my little sister Eva, she's the same age as Stacie, and I'm so close with her that we shower together sometimes to save time. I know, it's kind of weird but it mostly consists of making fun of each other's anatomy anyway.

Oh yeah, I have a dick by the way, it's really no big deal.

Well, the girls I've been with say it is. A big one, I mean. But that's beside the point.

"What is it?" I grumbled, I don't really like getting interrupted when I'm fantasizing about really great things. Like miss Fraust for example. "Now, now, no need to be so grumpy. You haven't forgotten have you?" Her hazel brown eyes looked at me in question, dark pink lips pulled in a half teasing, faint smirk.

Stacie was a really beautiful and wonderful girl. She had the same hair as her mother, same face features, even her smile could rival that of her mothers' sometimes. The only thing that I could only assume were from her father were her eyes. As in contrast to her mothers' deep and hypnotizing icy blue eyes, she had warm, captivating hazel brown eyes.

I frowned at her and smirked right back, prompting a giggle out of the adorable eighteen year old. "I knew you would forget. My birthday's next week sillybean! Mom told me you could come if you wanted to." A tingle went up my spine when I heard that her mom specifically had indirectly invited me to their house. It had been three months now since I first met the incredible woman.

* * *

 _Three months prior…_

"Anna! I have great news!" A weight flung itself in my lap and I almost dropped my phone in the progress of catching the hyperactive freshman and preventing her from falling on her ass. "Geez woman! Give me a proper warning next time will you! You almost crushed the family jewels!" I had told Stacie about my anatomy the day before through a lot of embarrassed stuttering and plenty of almost crying like a little baby. Even though a lot of people knew it, I didn't care about that. I did care however, about how my best friend would think of me having a dick.

I know that she'd be very accepting of me but it still made me nervous, you never know what to expect. But, in this case, I'd been correct. Stacie really is a sweetheart.

The giggling blonde in my lap just shook her head and lightly swatted my arm "Shut up, anyways, I asked mom if it was okay to have you over tomorrow since we have an off day from school, and she said yes! So now I'd really appreciate it if you'd be so kind to show up at this address." She handed the redhead a little card "At exactly twelve so we can have a whole day of hanging out! And trust me, only staying at my house is going to take us a whole day." Stacie grinned at the end of her speech and I couldn't help but chuckle at her goofiness. "Alright then silly, I'll be there."

She squealed and planted a big, wet kiss on my cheek. I grimaced and wiped it off when she let go with a loud smack. Wonder where she got her playfulness from. "Yeey! I'll see you tomorrow then! Don't be late, mom and I don't really take nicely to latecomers." She winked at me as she stalked away to her own group of friends while I watched her leave with a dopey grin on my face. What a girl she is.

* * *

The next day I tried to dress up a bit more than usual. A light green plaid shirt that I tucked into dark blue jeans and I finished it off with some Vans old skool.

I also decided to just let my hair loose and after one last look in the body length mirror I made my way downstairs. "Eev! I'm going out, don't wait up for me!" I heard footsteps thundering up from our basement. "Where are you headed? Are you invited to Stacie's house?" she asked eagerly. I grinned. My little sister has had a crush on Stacie since she enrolled in her class. Since Stacie came here pretty much regularly, Eva took every chance to try and talk to the girl who seemed so out of her league but still so down to earth at the same time. Then when Stacie had casually stated in a presentation that she is bisexual, it became even worse.

"Yes I am. Why? You jealous?" I winked at her with a shit eating grin and chuckled when she started to become red in the face. "Ahw, I'm just kidding sis." I pulled her to me and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure you'll get your shot with her, just keep being yourself." I patted the back of her head and then pulled back, waving at her as I walked out of the front door.

* * *

My jaw dropped when I pulled up to their gate, in front of me was a house that was probably bigger than the Oasis of the sea, and probably with just as much luxury if not more. It had a lot of Victorian architecture but with some modernized parts to it. It was beautiful and weird at the same time. Not like it'd be a problem for the family to afford. I mean the owner of that house owned and ran a successful multimillion business.

There was a pole next to the gate with a radio on top of it, I drove to it and leaned out of my window, pressing the red button underneath the speakers. "Uh… Anna McDavis?" a loud beep was emitted from the gate in front of me and I jumped in my seat. The gate began to open itself and I waited until it was fully opened before I drove my car in.

I parked my car next to Stacie's car and got out, still marveling at the sheer size of this mansion. I made my way to the enormous front door and looked around, seeing as it didn't really have a way of announcing my presence. It was a big wooden door

Then my phone went off with a message. I reached into my back pocket and unlocked it.

 **Stacie:** Just put your hand on the door and say your name Anna!

I frowned at the message but shrugged and pocketed my phone before putting my hand on a random spot on the door. "Anna McDavis." The door beeped and slowly swung open. Once again I could only gape as I watched it open itself. Don't know about you but that's not really how doors open.

Shaking that off I walked inside and went to close the door when it started to close itself. _Could've seen that one coming._

A thundering of feet caught my attention and I quickly turned around, bracing myself for what I knew that was going to come. I was right when I felt a weight jump on me and I held her around her middle as she clamped her arms around my neck. Grinning at the squeals that were coming from the girl I gently put her down. "Anna! Oh my god I'm so excited for today! And we're lucky too! I've wanted you to meet mom for quite some time now and she's finally back from her business trip. We'll run into her sometime today, I'm sure." I just chuckled at her excitedness and followed her around when she started to pull me along on my arm and babble about a movie she'd wanted to see with me for ages.

* * *

The movie was over and I blinked as the lights in their home heather slowly came on. Stacie had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I smiled slightly at the adorable sight, she looked so peaceful. I looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that it was about three in the afternoon. Deciding that it would be best to just let her rest for a little while more, I gently placed her on the couch and draped a blanket over her, lightly kissing her head as I left the room to go and explore the house for myself a bit.

The house was well lit, there were big windows that allowed plenty of sunshine inside. The hall seemed very much like a traditional Victorian foyer but the moment we stepped through the living room door, it seemed like we entered a whole other house, it was all modern, lots of white with a few color accents here and there and a lot of expensive looking decorations.

Stacie told me that the only rooms restricted for guests were her mother's room and the basement. She showed me the general direction of them so I made sure not to go that way in case I accidentally open the wrong door.

I wandered downstairs a bit until I came to a big glass sliding door, from the looks of it, it lead to the backyard. Looking around the door I tried to find something like a handle but then put my hand on it and said my name, it opened again and I stepped through. I was met with the sound of running and falling water, like a mini waterfall. My curiosity got the better of me as I walked around the corner.

There I was met with the most beautiful and exotic looking swimming pool I had ever had the pleasure of viewing. It had palm trees and plants along the side of it with actual dirt where they were planted in. A beautiful rock construction let the cleaned water flow back into the pool, it wasn't square, it was rounded and the tiles on the bottom of it made the water look even more amazing. It looked like an actual oasis.

"Excuse me?" I was startled by a voice behind me, I turned around and was met with…

With the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and will ever see. Hands down.

Her platinum blonde hair sat in a French braid over her left shoulder, sharp eyebrows raised in question, icy blue eyes half lidded and filled with curiosity, her delicious looking lips pulled into a small but beaming smile. She was wearing jean shorts and a royal blue crop tank top. It really showed off her… assets.

I stood there for a few moments, just staring at this amazing work of god. Then I realized she'd talked to me "Uh y-yes yes wh-where can I help you with m-miss? Missus?" I was mortified, looking anywhere but the blonde beauty in front of me. This was Stacie's mom!? Are you kidding me!? I knew that Stacie wasn't exactly planned and her father was also long out of the picture but damn. A bit of a warning would really be appreciated next time. Jeez.

The blonde giggled and I about died right then and there "Miss Fraust actually but please, just call me Elsa. I'm Stacie's mother." She stuck her hand out and I was tempted to kiss it but I had to keep it cool. "Pleasure to meet you then E-Elsa." Shit. So much for keeping it cool.

Elsa grinned "Hmm, that doesn't sound so bad coming from you." _oh I'll be coming a whole other way if you keep on looking at me like that._ My eyes widened at the unexpected flirt. "O-oh well then I'll keep addressing you like that then." _What. The. Fuck. This is so wrong. She's the mother of my best friend, what the fuck!_ "Now I do believe it's quite inconvenient that I don't know your name, you know mine now so it's only fair right?" She said amusedly, in all my perverted staring I forgot to introduce myself. Way to fucking go Anna.

"Oh! Uh right! M-my name is Anna. A-Anna McDavis."

She made a pleased sound and then her eyes sprung open "Oh that's right, I called you here for a reason. I've been trying to get the lawnmower started but it doesn't budge. I'm replacing it soon but my lawn really needs a trim. I fired the gardener a few weeks ago because he was using the ladder to get to the bathroom windows." Elsa rolled her eyes as she muttered something under her breath.

Now just to be clear, I really do like helping people. So… "I'll do it." I told her with a smile, she looked genuinely surprised and then laughed "Oh Anna I didn't mean for you to offer yourself for this, as you can see, it's not really your everyday front lawn." I looked around and saw that yes, it indeed was about the size of four soccer fields and maybe a tennis track but that wouldn't stop me. "That's no problem at all, I've had worse." Okay that was not true but my uncle owns a barn and I help there every summer!

Elsa looked at me, there was a certain something in her eyes but I couldn't quite make out what it was. Then her watch seemed to beep and she looked at it. "Oh would you look at the time! I have to make dinner for us, if you'd like to accompany me inside?" I nodded a little too eager and followed her, letting my eyes drift every now and then to that delectable ass. _Oh god what the fuck is wrong with me, this is your best friend's mother._

The blonde looked over her shoulder at me, this time I recognized the look immediately, mischievous, she knew exactly what she was doing. "Are you coming?" I noticed that I had slowed as I was staring at the incredible woman. _If you keep this up I am._ "Yes Elsa, right behind you." _fuck, do I want to be right behind you._

* * *

 _Present…_

"Anna stop spacing out on me the whole time you dummy!" I snapped out of it once again and looked at her, she was almost falling off the bench to wave her hand in front on my face. Such a dork. I pushed her back in the bench while I chuckled at her antics "Yeah, yeah, of course I'll join you guys. You don't even have to ask." Stacie cheered, earning her some stares from the surrounding students.

 _It might be wrong, that's for sure._

 _But I think I might be in love with Stacie's mom._

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **Let's goooo ya'll ready for this? Cuz I sure as hell ain't! :D**

 **~M**


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed and I'm getting ready to go back to the Fraust residence, now since it is the birthday of my best friend her whole family would be there. Potentially her father too.

I sighed and checked my appearance again, I was wearing a white dress-shirt with a green and white striped bow tie, the dress shirt was tucked into my tight black slacks and some black and white oxford shoes. I know, pretty dorky, but I liked it.

As for my hair, I decided to take some extra time and the help of Eva to get it in a complicated bun. It was a pain in the ass to get done but I knew Stacie would appreciate it. _And hopefully also the woman who gave her life. No. Stop thinking like that!_

I ruffled my bang a bit and went over to my bed to retrieve Stacie's present. She didn't really ask for anything and let's be honest she could just get anything she wanted. But, I still wanted to give her something, so I went to the closest skateboard shop and bought her a Penny board. Stacie really liked those wheeled things but never really had the time to get one or learn it, now I'll force her to because god knows that girl needs a break. All she's been doing is planning the College Gala since she's the class representative.

Tucking the awkwardly wrapped present under my arm, I made my way to my sister's room where she was just done getting ready. When I had returned from college the day Stacie had asked me to come to her birthday, Eva had enthusiastically jumped on me, squealing in my ear about Stacie inviting her to her house for her birthday. I had chuckled and hugged my sister tight.

"Are you almost done Eev?" I knocked as I said that and smiled when she turned around. Now my sister and I looked nothing alike, she was taller, had short brunette hair in a fluffy but modest quiff and pale green eyes. Our faces were very similar though, we looked like our mom in that department, thank god.

She was wearing a nice dark blue dress shirt with a white tie and grey formfitting formal slacks and brown Chelsea boots. Her round glasses sat on the bridge of her nose and her lips were pulled in a shy smile. "Yeah I'm done, soo… what do you think?" she chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. I grinned at her. "You're looking awesome dude! I'm sure you'll charm Stace's pants off" I winked at my sister when she flushed a deep red. "You're such an ass sometimes Annie!" We snickered and I grabbed my keys from my pocket. "Well let's go now, wouldn't want to be late to your future wife's birthday now do we?" A smack. "Shut up!"

* * *

I pulled up to their gate for the second time and pushed the red button "Anna McDavis" the gates beeped and we both jumped. It would need to have some getting used to but at least I knew it was going to come. The gate opened enough for us to drive through and we parked it next to Stacie's. Eva got out first, wearing about the same expression as I did when I saw the house for the first time. "Yeah pretty much right?" I asked her and Eva just nodded.

We made our way to the door and just like my first time, she looked around it, searching for a way to announce our presence. I put my hand on the door "Anna McDavis" the door started to open and Eva looked bewildered at me "Did you learn how to use magic or something? Because you're a real shitty sister for not telling me about it." I cackled "No you asshat, it's some super modern new technology that the Fraust company invented, but I'm sure if you ask Stacie about it, it'll be a great way to break the ice." I winked at my sister and laughed when she shoved me.

Eva was looking around in amazement, I had a thing for architecture but Eva was the kind of girl that would marry it if it was possible. "Gosh I just love the carvings in the walls. This is literal millions worth of wood!" she reached out to it but pulled back at the last moment, probably not wanting to 'blemish the work of art with her unworthy fingers', as she puts it often. _Well you're going to be in for a surprise then dear sister._

I grabbed her by her arm and ignored her halfhearted protests as I pulled her to the living room door.

She was immediately silenced when we were enveloped in the seemingly heavenly light with how much sunshine came through the windows. "Oh. My god." I grinned as I turned and watch my sister have a… well, an orgasm practically, the pure look of ecstasy on her face could really be compared to that.

"You okay there dude? I swear you get more turned on by cleverly thought structures than hot girls." A shit eating grin was planted firmly on my face when she just stuck her middle finger up to me, not evening sparing me a single glance as she kept on tracing the way the ceiling was held up.

"Ah there you girls are!" We turned around and were met by Stacie giddily coming up to us, she was wearing a beautiful red dress with beige colored heels. Her hair was loose and a lovely red flower was braided in it.

I smirked when I could practically feel Eva's jaw drop, glancing to my left only confirmed my suspicions. Her cheeks were flushed as her glasses began to droop from her nose. I chuckled and went to push them back for her, since she was so obviously preoccupied by the lovely view, but Stacie beat me to it when she stepped forward and pushed them back. Giggling as they slid into place she dropped her hands to Eva's crooked tie, which platinum blonde corrected for her.

If this was an anime, Eva would've died from nosebleed. She is so red that I'm pretty sure she could light up the room in red if it wasn't for the copious amount of light that was already streaming into the room.

I stifled a giggle as Eva tried to act as calm as you possibly could when your crush, whom also turns out to be one of the prettiest girls of the year, slides your glasses up your nose corrects your tie, all in kiss proximity "Come on you two, everyone is already in the backyard! Oh Anna, mom's not here yet, she's picking my cake up but she wanted to personally thank you for mowing the lawn! You'll run into her sometime." She was already pulling Eva along but I had stopped functioning after hearing that miss Fraust wanted to thank me. _Personally._

Okay. No. Anna that's not how to go about it and you know it damn it. Shit she probably just wants to say thank you and give me flowers or something like that. _Yeah but you want her to give it up to you._ Shut it! No! Mother of your best friend!

I shook my head and smacked myself on both cheeks a few times while walking towards the back door. Forgetting that this was the Fraust resident for a second I walked right up to the pristinely cleaned glass door and fell flat on my ass. I groaned as I stood and leaned against the damn thing, spoke my name and stumbled over to the noises by the pool.

* * *

When I turned the corner, I was really surprised. The majority of the Fraust family was either a redhead or a brunette. The only heads of platinum blonde I saw was an older man who couldn't be older than sixty, he was wearing a nice tailored dark blue suit, his hair was slicked back with the sides shaved and a neatly trimmed, short beard covered the bottom half of his face.

An older woman who also couldn't be older than sixty was wearing a really beautiful soft purple dress that came just a few inches shy from the grass. Her hair sat in a bun with a little tiara topping it all off.

a young man not older than thirty, maybe late twenty and Stacie, bouncing around the little blonde group with Eva uneasily standing there but with a fond look directed at the adorable bouncy ball.

 _I guess I'll start there then._ I made my way over to the group and suppressed a smirk when Eva looked at me with eyes that just screamed 'Oh thank god that you came over here, safe me!' Stacie saw me and immediately waved me over, even though I was already on my way. "Oh! Anna! Over here!"

I made it to them and Stacie stood off the side in between me and the other three blondes. "I already introduced Eva to them. Anna, meet my grandparents, Agdar and Idunn, and my uncle Olaf!" I bowed my head and stuck my hand out to first Agdar and then to Idunn, they both took it "Pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Fraust. My name is Anna McDavis, I'm your granddaughters' best friend." I smiled politely at them and they smiled back. Then I turned to Stacie's uncle. I was about to pay him the same respect when he enveloped me in a big hug. "Hey there Anna! So good to meet Stacie's best friends. My name's Olaf and don't worry about all those boring formality's, just a hug will suffice!" He grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back. I liked this dude.

Then Stacie giggled and looped her arm around Eva's "Alright then! I'm sure you'll get along just fine, Eva and I are going to entertain the others, see you!" she then started to pull Eva along and just before she turned around completely I mouthed to her 'a happy wife is a happy life" she discretely gave me the middle finger and I snickered softly.

"Say Anna, you wouldn't happen to know where our daughter is would you?" Agdar asked me, I shook my head "No, I've no idea sir. Stacie told me she'd be out to get her cake but that's about it." Agdar hummed and then nodded his head "Well it can't be helped I guess, we're going to mingle a bit with the family, I'm sure we'll run into each other again tonight, have a great time dear." He smiled a warm friendly smile at me as did his wife and they both went off to the first group of family members. Olaf following them excitedly.

* * *

I wandered around the house, I had a glass of water too many and now I really needed to pee. Now when I was here for the first time, I didn't need to use the restroom and I couldn't find Stacie anywhere so I decided to just go and find it on my own. I turned into one of the many halls, trying to use logic because 'where in a multimillion house would you place something as insignificant as a toilet!?'

When I finally found the toilet in the foyer I sighed in bliss as I finally unloaded myself. I zipped my zipper up after I was done and washed my hands. Then above my head, a loud 'thump' was heard. Now listen, I'm really dumb, in horror movies I'd be the first to die but that would only be because my curiosity is stronger than my common sense. So I went out of the toilet and up the stairs to investigate.

I peeked my head around the corner of the right hall in case the thing that was thumping had potential of killing me. Nothing.

So I retreated and slid over to the corner of the left hall, peeking my head around there too. The hall was dark and short, unlike the right one and there was just one door, smack dab in the middle of the end of the hall. It glowed and illuminated the small unlit space so it probably was one of those high tech door thingy's.

Nobody seemed to be here and I didn't van to venture any further so I was about to head back down to the party when I heard the thumping again, it came from the right hall and seemed to be behind a slightly opened door. The first door on the left side of the right hall. Stacie's room.

I tiptoed towards it and peeked through the little slit. At first I didn't see anything but then everything at once.

A tall, lean but strong looking man with brown slicked back hair in a black suit was towering above Elsa, who was being forcibly held down on Stacie's bed by the man in the suit. His eyes were darkened with lust and the wicked grin in which his lips were contorted said enough. The blonde was struggling against him, trying to get him off her. I didn't know what to do! Should I run downstairs and get someone? Should I intervene? What the fuck!

I watched as he reached for his belt and Elsa began to struggle even harder. _Okay that's it, nobody touches her that way. I mean people in general! I mean- Damn it!_

Having enough of this utterly despicable behavior towards her I barged into the room, my stare was stone cold as I saw him look at me with shock. Hazel brown eyes, huh. His eyes darted from Elsa to me and he quickly let go. Elsa scrambled back and pressed her left side against the bedframe, which was practically next to me. The man made himself presentable before frowning at me in irritation. "Who the fuck do you think you are? If you couldn't tell we were busy." Elsa didn't dare to speak or look at me, I glanced to my right and saw her smile small but gratefully at me. I growled. "This is my best friend's room, you're disgusting." I spat at him and made sure to stand closer to Elsa, leaning against Stacie's left bedside table.

The man 'hmpfd' and slicked his hair back as the most arrogant expression ever made its way on his handsome face. _He's a pretty boy but damn if it just wasn't for that down-right ugly expression._ "This is also none of your business. I should have a talk with my daughter about the kind of friends she should have." A shiver ran down my spine. This disgusting pig was Stacie's dad!?

"Always a pleasure with you Elsa" his eyes that were the same as those of a girl that was so adored darkened in lust once again and I pointedly stepped in front of Elsa once again, basically leaning on the bed now. "Yeah well I don't quite think she feels the same way buddy, now if you'd just kindly fuck off, that'd be great." My lips were upturned in a fake smile, eyes not leaving any room for the shit that just seemed to keep coming out of the whole wrong and opposite hole.

He seemed to get it – _fucking finally_ – and made his way to the door, nose practically pointed straight at the ceiling as he took his leave.

I turned to the woman on the bed, she was already looking up at me, a glint of the same thing I couldn't recognize the first time in her eyes. "Thank you very much Anna, I'm sure Stacie already told you this but I'd like to thank you personally." Her eyes darkened and red lips sliding into that sinful smirk had me swallowing the drool threatening to fall from my lips. "So what would you say to dinner? Just us two next Saturday night at let's say… six? Stacie will be having a sleepover party so we'll have the house all to ourselves. I'll handle everything, you just need to bring yourself." Her demeanor began to shift. She seemed a bit shy even though the flirty tone never left her voice.

I was stunned. What did this mean? Why me? I mean not that I'm complaining but holy shit this is my best friend's mother! It occurred to me that I hadn't said anything for a good three minutes now and she had raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question. Oh god "Y-Yes! Of course! I'd love to!" oh yeah real smooth Anna, way to go, you're doing great. Elsa giggled, her hand coming up to hide her perfect teeth. "Well, now that's settled." She got up and I noticed now what exactly she was wearing. And also how much taller than I she was.

Her body, curves in all the right places and accentuating everything her momma gave her was clad in a strapless royal blue dress that wasn't tight enough to be inappropriate but just enough to turn heads. Her hair was in a high bun with a few loose fringes framing her beautiful face. The purple eyeshadow made her eyes pop along with the mascara. Her entirety was so enthusing, I get why that man couldn't resist her but that doesn't justify his actions.

She grinned, her head tilting a bit. "Thank you for saving me, Anna" A pleasant shiver this time, made its way along my whole body.

Now what happened next had me dazed for a good four hours after it.

The woman had leaned down, gently laid her incredibly soft hand on my cheek and planted a red lipped kiss, right on the corner of my lips. So close yet so far. I gasped softly in surprise and my heart sped up, I gritted my teeth and steeled my jaw when I felt her other hand rest on my hip and a burning feeling of desire right under my stomach. The worst thing in this beautifully sinful situation was that she held this for god knows how long, my enthusiasm definitely apparent but gladly not being noticed by the blonde goddess.

After what felt like ages she pulled back, that same sinful smirk once again pulled at her lips "I'm looking forward to next Saturday" she whispered in the little space between us. All that left me was a pathetic whimper, she chuckled and winked at me as she left the room, her hips swaying had me biting my lip and reciting the whole alphabet before I had calmed down enough to follow her out to the party.

 _Oh I'm so fucked._

 _Ohh yeah you are._

 _Shut up._

* * *

 **Whooo I did not expect the amount of reviews on this silly thing XD. Next chapter will be a continuation of this, I'm sure we all want to know just what this man is up to, no?**

 **Hope I didn't disappoint ;-)**

 **Also yes this fic is based on that one song of Fountains Of Wayne but I can't quite seem to recall what it was named again ;-P**

 **~M**


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay I need to get my shit together what the fuck am I doing I'm waayy to fucking gay for this oh my god._ That was all that ran through my head as I made my way downstairs, the flowing royal blue dress going just around the corner when I reached the bottom stairs.

I took a deep breath in and out, still recovering from everything that had happened in Stacie's bedroom. What the fuck. I'm gay for my best friend's mother, I'm a reversed cougar. Is that even a thing? Oh god shoot me now. I wiped my hand over my face, trying to clear my head about all of this and just go and enjoy the party.

Still berating myself I walked around the corner into the living room and out to the backdoor. This time I remembered to put my hand on it and say my name before I walked through and to the party that was now in full swing. Elsa was standing by a table, a beautiful cake in all of Stacie's favorite colors and her favorite things that were sculpted out of chocolate were attached to it. She was standing next to her mother, grinning widely as she cut the first piece and ate it "Man oh boy, this is delicious!" chuckles rang out over the sea of family members and I also couldn't resist to chuckle fondly at the adorable dork.

I spotted my sister in the crowd, standing near Stacie. I made my way over to her and grinned up at her when she slung an arm around my shoulder. Feeling eyes on me I looked over to Elsa, only she wasn't looking directly at me, she was looking at the way Eva's arm was around me. Her eyes had turned sharp and her lips were pulled into a thin line. People were clapping and I quickly joined, the band began to play as the whole crowd sang 'Happy birthday'. Stacie was clapping along happily as Eva and I joined in with the fun. After that was done the cake was being sliced and handed out to everyone.

Eva's arm around me tightened and I saw why when Stacie came over with her mom, each having a plate of cake in both their hands. "Hey there girls! Here is one for you Eva!" Stacie gave Eva a plate and Elsa handed me one "Sweetie, won't you introduce me to your friend?" Elsa wasn't looking at me but her eyebrow was lifted in an almost suspicious way as she looked at my sister, her lips pulled in a light, polite smile. "Oh of course! Mom I want you to meet Eva, Anna's sister."

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise and a pleasant smile made its way on her lips. "Oh you're sisters? My, I wouldn't have guessed, you don't really look like each other." Eva chuckled awkwardly "Yeah we get that a lot ma'am. Anna's got the rare genes in the family." Elsa nodded and smiled. "Well it's very nice to meet you Eva." Eva grinned and stuck her hand out, which Elsa took and shook with a smile.

"Anna what do you have on your face?" My blood froze. Shit. I had forgotten about that for a second. Ironically because I thought _too_ _much_ about it. "Uh, what do you mean?" I decided to play dumb. "Well there's this whole smear of red on the side of your mouth, are you bleeding!? Should I call an ambulance!?" Stacie was getting more panicked with the second. I put my hand out "Woah! Stace, calm down, it's probably just something from the high tea that smeared on me." _Yeah I bet you want something a bit more of the… southern lips smeared on your mouth don't you?_

 _Shut. Up._

 _I don't hear you denying it._

 _Ugh._

Stacie calmed down and I grinned. Such a silly girl. A white napkin appeared in front of me and I immediately recognized Elsa's hand as she gave it to me. I looked at her and smiled gratefully, doing my best to wipe it all off with the assistance of Eva.

I was just about done with wiping it away.

"Hello ladies"

Does he wish to be killed today or something?

We all turned around and were met with that man.

"Hey dad…" I was shocked, Stacie had never sounded so timid. "Javier." Elsa said curtly in greeting, Stacie reached for her mother's hand as Elsa reached for her daughter's. The man chuckled deeply. It was awful. "Now, now. That's no way to welcome someone is it?" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, putting it between his lips he studied us intently and lit it. He took a drag and blew it out. His eyes landed on Eva and I. Eva stood about his height while I had to slightly look up to meet his eyes. "And who may they be?" he nodded over to Eva while taking another drag. Stacie stepped forward, her hand still linked with her mother's "Daddy these are my friends. This is Anna McDavis." She gestured to me and I nodded once, clenching my jaw. "And this is her sister Eva McDavis" Eva stepped forward and stuck her hand out in a polite gesture "Nice to meet you sir." The man just scoffed and blew the smoke in his lungs out. "Yeah of course, I'm Javier Combias. Stacie's father." He took another drag of his cig, completely ignoring my sister's out stuck hand. Stacie grabbed it and smiled reassuringly at her.

Javier didn't seem to like the gesture as his eyes focused on the action and a look of disgust washed over his face. He blew the smoke out and 'hmpfd' "Well I hope you're enjoying the party. It only happens once, a nineteen year old birthday." He said wistfully, taking another drag and tapping the ash off. I just eyed him suspiciously, this man was up to no good.

"Ah there you are!" the voice of Elsa's mother reached our ears. A wave of relief washed over us when Stacie rushed over to her grandmother. Elsa immediately turned to Javier "Listen. I don't know what your business is, randomly showing up again after eighteen years but I better not get the impression that you're after something Javier." She said heatedly, eyes squinted in anger. The man only laughed and slicked his hair back, smoke leaving his mouth like a dragon's beak. His ego having grown with the many years of degrading and belittling humans. And this was offensive against dragons.

"Oh I just love it when you say my name." He grinned perversely at her, his eyes giving his desires away once again. Seriously did this man not have any chill? Damn.

Elsa growled but I stepped in, putting my hand on her shoulder "Elsa, he's not worth it. Don't get worked up over something so insignificant." The blonde seemed to already have relaxed at my touch and Javier seemed to not like it. Perfect, two birds in one stone If you ask me. Also the way that the blonde had lightly shivered at my touch, wasn't so bad either.

"Mom! Anna! Get over here, Papa and Gran both want to talk with you!" Elsa looked over her shoulder, grinning at her daughter "Be there in a second sweetie! Just talking with your dad." Stacie saluted in confirmation and turned back to her grandparents, Eva standing next to her with a fond look on the smaller girl.

We turned back to Javier, only to catch him in the act of checking Elsa out. The blonde seemed to get mad once again but decided against it. Putting up a cold front as she regarded him. "I'm needed elsewhere. See to it that you're gone before opening presents or I'll do something about it." The man chocked a bit on his drag and coughed, his eyes rapidly turning red. _Hah. Serves him right._

"Hmm, yeah I'll see to it." He was back to his arrogant behavior but seemed a bit nervous this time. Damn that Elsa's able to get this arrogant dick down a notch is fucking hot. _Yeah well the only thing she does to yours is getting it up._

 _Can you not._

 _I could but why would I want to?_

 _Shut up._

Elsa nodded curtly in farewell this time and grabbed my elbow, leading us toward her parents.

* * *

It had gotten dark and the whole family was now moved inside to a ball room. It was fancy with a bar and a dancefloor, even a little stage where the band continued to play. There was an area with chairs and tables to sit and a corner where three couches were pointed towards a big TV. Children were running around playing games as the adults sat around, entertaining themselves with either dancing or watching a sports game on the TV.

I was sitting at a table, watching as a relatively drunk Eva serenading an adoring and amused Stacie. We were both technically underage but we're legal somewhere right?

Okay yeah sorry I know, don't drink 'till you're of age kids.

I took another sip of my water and sighed, looking around I didn't see a sign of Javier. Good. Stacie had just opened her gifts but adored mine the most, I as the best big sister in the world, of course told her that it was Eva's idea. That sly dog had earned herself a kiss on the cheek for that.

As I was about to take another sip of my water, a weight settled itself on my lap and it sure as hell wasn't Stacie. She was still laughing delicately at my dork of a sister. No, this was another blonde. She definitely had something to drink but was only slightly tipsy. Her fingers began to fiddle with my bow tie. "You're so cute." The blonde murmured into my neck as she buried her face there.

I gulped and put my arms around her to prevent her from falling off "Thank you, I guess?" I had an amused smirk on my lips as I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She grinned widely "You're very welcome." We sat there for a while, when I noticed our position I immediately stiffened. "Elsa I don't think this is really appropriate" I whispered to her. She giggled "Please, most of the people here are either drunk, tipsy, sleeping, sitting on their phones or too busy having eye sex. I'm sure we'll be fine." She snuggled into my neck "You also smell really good." I chuckled "Well that's nice of you to say, you smell nice too." She sighed contently and lightly kissed my neck, I felt my face heat up.

I could feel it when she blinked and her eyelashes tickled every time when she'd open and close them. Her eyes seemed to widen because I felt the tickle get higher for a moment and I noticed why. Eva had her arm wrapped around Stacie's middle, the smaller girl pressed against her as their lips were locked in an innocent kiss. A chuckle made me look down "Well I guess I'll have to have the talk with her soon" the amusement was apparent in Elsa's voice. I laughed and Elsa's head bounced a bit with the motion of my chest.

Then she stood and held her hand out to me. I raised my eyebrow but downed my water and took her hand. Letting her lead me to the stage. My second brow followed when she went over to the band and requested a song, I looked at her questioningly and she just winked, gesturing for me to sit down in the front row. I did and waited for whatever the blonde had planned.

She walked up the stage and everyone seemed to have silenced immediately. The blonde didn't pay any of it any mind and just grinned, her eyes were half lidded as she regarded me, a clear look of lust in those icy blues. I could only stare as she casted her spell on me.

The starting notes of 'Like A Virgin' began and she began to sway her hips to it. Oh god.

 **I made it through the wilderness**

It was a blessing and a curse that the microphone was wireless I swear to everything that's holy. She made her way down the stage and danced a bit as she swaggered over to me. This is not good for my sanity. And why this song. Oh god just shoot me now.

* * *

My breathing was labored, I was doing my best to hold onto the last bit of common sense I had, the way Elsa had performed, specifically just for me had made my soldier salute and he wasn't going to stop any time soon, which made it very hard- Damn it don't think about that! Fuck!

I was sitting at the bar, a glass of ice water in front of me, I took a big gulp and grimaced at the cold but it did help calm me down a whole lot. Elsa had discreetly kissed my neck again and with how flushed I became you couldn't even see the mark she'd left with her devious red lipstick. Shit.

After that I had made a beeline to the bar while Elsa went off to chat with relatives, giggling when she received compliments from her family about her performances. I gulped and took another sip from my ice water. The presence of someone appeared next to me and they plopped themselves down in the bar chair next to me. I looked and saw Olaf sitting there, his jacket was off and his tie had loosened, blonde hair sticking up all over the place as he smiled at me. "Hey there Anna, what's up?" he waved the bartender over and ordered a whiskey on the rocks.

I shrugged "Nothing much, just relaxing." He nodded and fiddled a bit with his tie "You know, I'm glad you're here." He said as he looked at me, his eyes held warmth and gratefulness. I tilted my head "How come? I wouldn't miss the birthday of my best friend." He looked stunned and then chuckled, a weird one but he's very likeable. "I'm not talking about that silly, I mean them. Javier isn't a good man and… I'm not sure what happened but Elsa seemed pretty shaken up when she returned. I have my suspicions but Elsa doesn't really talk." He thanked the bartender when he put the glass down in front of him and sipped on it.

I didn't say anything, we sat there in comfortable silence, both sipping from our respective drinks. After a few moments he spoke up again "Just… please keep an eye out for them. It's on Elsa or Stacie to tell you this but, would you please just be there? Would you stay?" he looked at me once again. His deep blue eyes held vulnerability, silently pleading.

While I didn't understand why, I nodded "I promise, Olaf" but I knew that this was import to him and the whole Fraust family. He smiled a sad but grateful smile. He finished his drink and nodded "Thank you Anna. I'm happy that they have you, and Eva of course." He chuckled again as we watched my sister clumsily slow dance with Stacie, both giggling and looking lovingly at each other as they stumbled through the steps.

"Well! I'm off, it's late and I'm getting pretty tired. If I won't see you tomorrow, I'll see you around Anners." He winked at me and made his way out of the large room, playing with the kids a bit as he walked away. I looked after him until the big doors closed behind him and hummed.

There was a lot about the Fraust's that I didn't know after all.

Interesting.

I looked around the room and caught a glimpse of Elsa laughing with her mother and father, Eva and Stacie were now seated together, Stacie was leaning her head on Eva's shoulder while the taller girl did her best not to freak out. I grinned.

 _You make me feel shiny and new…_

 _Hah. You're no virgi-_

 _Shut the fuck up._

 _You know it's really starting to hurt my feelin-_

 _Seriously shut the fuck up._

* * *

 **So yeah XD**

 **And sorry for the one who had hoped for Javier to just not be there. But, he is here and he's going to be that big, red, painful unpoppable pimple right smack dab on the tip of your nose. :-D**

 **Love all of you guys and the sweet reviews you leave! Hope you liked this one too, things are about to get heated with Elsa and Anna's upcoming 'Thank you dinner' ;-)**

 **~M**


	4. Chapter 4

"Elsa Fraust" the door opened and I walked into my room, immediately throwing myself on my queen sized bed. Letting the darkness of my room swallow me up, I felt empty. The tears were burning behind my eyes. I could barely remember anything from this morning. One moment I'm just going upstairs to get Stacie's gifts, then Javier appears out of nowhere and then I'm on Stacie's bed, squishing myself against the head board. Anna standing in a protective way in front of me. It had been hot that's for sure but I couldn't for the life of me remember why.

I also remembered kinda sorta asking her on a date but well. Impulses. It was very damn stupid. But I won't back off now and it's just a strictly friendly 'thank you' dinner! No funny business. Guaranteed.

 _Yeah keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll believe it._

 _Don't start._

 _Oh I won't, but you will, you sly dog you._

I decided not to linger on it and sighed, letting the tears fall. Why did I make all those mistakes. Why did he have to come _back._ Fuck, why did Anna come into my life.

Olaf had asked me if I was okay and honestly I had no idea. Was I okay? Who was going to help me if I wasn't? My baby brother was wiser than you'd think, helping me raise Stacie for the most part of her life and all. I had just smiled and said I was fine, successfully pacifying him for the remainder of the night.

The night. It had been a nice one, lots of family and some friends. I didn't see Javier anymore when Stacie began to open her presents. All was good.

I looked around my room, I remembered, as I lay there, how he'd pushed me on the bed when I saw him again at the party outside, how he'd asked for 'one last taste'. The shivers ran down my spine and they weren't good ones. I remembered trying to fight against it but my body and mind slowly gave up. I began to think of other things, things that made me happy. Stacie's beautiful face, a nicely structured building and… Anna.

Anna had popped up along with Stacie. That had surprised me the most.

A smile began to spread on my lips as I thought of the redhead. How shy yet confident she looked. Her I don't give a fuck attitude but still caring so much for my baby and her sister. Shit I shouldn't think about her like this. Where did friendly go?

 _Yeah he left the moment you became jealous of her sister._

 _Leave me alone, I didn't ask you anything._

 _I don't hear you denying it so my job was done here anyways._

I huffed at my thoughts, I must admit that when I didn't know who Eva was before, I was quite... irritated. Someone I didn't know had her arm around Anna, didn't quite know what to think of that now did I?

Oh Anna…

* * *

 _A year ago…_

The front door opened and I smiled, already knowing who'd entered the house. "Ma!? You home!?" Stacie yelled excitedly as I heard her run around the rooms in search of me. "In here sweetheart!" I yelled back from the kitchen. Her feet stomped around a few moments more before she appeared in the open doorway of the kitchen. I held my arms out and she came sprinting towards me, jumping in my arms as she hugged me tightly around my neck. I chuckled and hugged her back just as tight. Having her do this to me for eighteen years now really was a great work out.

"How was your first day in college, baby?" I asked her as I began to bounce her a bit, she giggled and let go of me, pulling me towards the living room and on the couch as she sat with her back to the elbow rest on my lap. "Oh mom it was amazing! I met a really cool girl, she's two years before me but so friendly and nice! I really like her mom!" Stacie was bouncing as she was telling about her day and Anna. I was getting more curious by the second about this Anna person. She seemed to make my baby very happy and that made me happy.

I hummed and held her tight "That sounds fantastic sweetie, I'm happy you're liking it so far." I kissed her temple and she giggled, snuggling into my neck. We sat there for a few moments, just basking in the comfort of each other.

Then I remembered I had to go on a business trip and Stacie hated that "Baby girl, I'm going on a business trip soon and it's going to be a fairly long one." I said as I looked concerned at her. As I had feared, her whole happy mood fell and a pout made its way on her lips. "But mama… what if dad comes back?" she looked down, sniffling a bit. She really hated it when I was away.

I shushed her and kissed her forehead. Ignoring her concern for now I just decided to settle her and not begin about that pig altogether. "Hush now sweetheart, I know. Mama doesn't like to be away from you either but it's important and I'm only a call away." I smiled at my little girl and she grinned back at me in understanding, giving me a kiss on my cheeks she buried her face into my neck "Thank you ma" I chuckled and hugged her tight. She then gave me another kiss on my cheek and hopped off "I'm going to make some homework mom!" she made her way to her room "Alright love, I'll call you down when dinner's done." Stacie gave an affirming hum and turned the corner to the stairs. I giggled at my silly bean.

Sighing I went back to the kitchen, pouring a glass of wine I sat at the kitchen island, sipping at it occasionally.

 _He's going to come back. He's going to take the one good thing you did in your life away._

I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. But it was no use, they always came back. No matter what I did.

 _He'll take you and you're going to be a good little bitch and let him. You know you'll always let him. Good little girl._

The tears began to burn behind my eyes, my head felt full and my heart empty, I abandoned the wine and went back to the living room, laying down on the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

 _You never did anything about it so why would you now? That's right you won't because you're a good little girl. He doesn't like it when you're bad does he now? You have to be good, only then he'll leave you and Stacie alone. Just give him what he wants and you'll be free._

I growled, angry tears falling from my eyes. It was true, I always blanked out when he... took me. I didn't feel it when he hit me, I didn't care about the words he'd spew at me but he would never begin about _my_ daughter, and he knows not to do that. Has a scar along his whole torso to remind him of that.

Shaking my head again I willed myself to forget about it and started dinner, drowning the suffocating voices out with images of my little angle, the only good thing I did in my life.

* * *

 _Five months later…_

I checked my bags and a mental list if I had everything with me for the four month business trip, then made my way over to the car with the driver already in the driver's seat. I had to travel to different continents and meet with way too many old and stuck up men where I'd have to do business with. Great.

"Have a good trip momma, don't forget to call me every once in a while! I miss you" I turned around and saw Stacie dressed in her pajama's at the opened front door. Grinning I turned around and sprinted back to my daughter, picking her up and twirling her around the most beautiful sound that'll ever exist left her mouth in the form of her laughter. I chuckled right along with her, hugging her tight as I slowly let her down.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek "Now baby, you have school tomorrow and it's three in the morning. Off to bed with you" I said mock sternly and kissed her forehead as I smiled goofily at her. She giggled and nodded, giving me one last hug before waving and running up the stairs. I chuckled. So much like Olaf sometimes. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I made my way back to the car as the front door closed, getting in I looked up to Stacie's window, seeing her standing there and waving at me, reminding me so much of how I used to be in her position. I rolled the window down as she pushed her window up "I love you baby!" I yelled up at her as I waved and blew flying kisses at her. She giggled and pretended to catch them "I love you mama!" we waved at each other until we couldn't see each other anymore and I sat straight again with a big smile plastered on my face.

This was going to be a long five months.

* * *

 _I closed the door behind me and sighed, it had been a long three months on that business trip and I was finally back to where my little angel was._

 _Dropping my bag at the door I walked up the stairs, quietly, in hopes he wouldn't hear me. I opened the door to my five year old daughter's room but I didn't see her tiny frame laying in her bed. Panic shot through me as I turned around and was faced by the bare chest of her father. I looked up into his eyes which were still so visible in the dark hallway. "She's with me in my room, but you can't see her. We agreed that I have her here 'till tomorrow, I intend to keep it that way." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked me up and down. Giving me that disgusting grin and I knew where this was going to lead. I'm sorry darling._

 _I followed him downstairs and sat down on the couch. He made a move to sit next to me but I stopped him with a stare. He chuckled and it made my stomach churn uneasily. "I know what you were up to Elsa. Don't think I wouldn't have known. Wouldn't it be just a shame when this dirty secret of yours came out to the media? What would your parents say about their daughter being a filthy little dyke. Having a loving husband all those years just to have him turn out to be a beard for her." He growled with a berating smirk. Fuck._

" _What do you want Javier" I glared daggers at him. He had no right. The fucking pig._

 _He laughed, knowing he'd won. "Put that mouth to better use than negotiating. You know what I want. Nobody does it quite like you Elsa dear. Besides, having the most powerful woman in the business world underneath you, sure boosts your ego." He grinned predatory and I looked away._

 _Just as my mind went totally blank I could see my little Stacie, looking horrified at the scene before her. I focused on her, tears falling from my eyes as I looked at her. Willing her to go back and save herself. Tears were streaming down her face as she nodded, she understood, we'd always had that special bond._

 _I watched her go and thought of the nicer things. Ignoring the sounds that came from the man above me._

I woke up with a start, my breathing labored and I struggled to breath normally. Groaning I sat up and calmed myself down, sweat was pouring from me. _It was only a nightmare, he won't touch you again._

My phone rang and I picked it up immediately, looking at the ID, I saw Stacie's adorable sleeping face and answered. "Hey there baby girl! To what do I owe this pleasure hmm?" I tried to sound as sleepy as possible, I don't want my daughter to be concerned about me. A giggle was heard from the other side of the line "Hey ma! Nothing really, I just wanted to talk to you! So, today we had a substitute teacher because our proffessor didn't want to get out of bed, how weird is that?" I chuckled "That's indeed rather peculiar, love." She laughed "I know right! Also, I wanted to know if it would be alright if I invited Anna over on the free day?" she asked hopefully. I chuckled "Of course that's okay baby, I really want to meet her too, she seems very good to you."

Stacie had updated me every day about college and Anna, mentioned an Eva here and there too but didn't do it too often because she'd caught on that I knew she has a crush on this Eva girl. Ah young love. "It's great that you think that mom! I'm sure you're going to love her." I grinned, just last week she'd send me a picture of her and, based on Stacie's description. Anna.

A feeling I hadn't felt in a very long time began to bubble up as I looked at the redhead. The feeling of a whole zoo stomping around your stomach. As if you were so light you could start floating if you weren't careful. The feeling of falling.

Shit.

I had stared for a good fifteen minutes at the photo. It was just a simple selfie, the sun was shining on them and that day seemed particularly warm. Anna's beautiful copper hair was braided in twin brains, hanging over her shoulders. She looked naughtily at the lens from underneath her bangs with squinted eyes and a raised eyebrow, smirk solidly plastered on her pink lips as she had a finger gun of her right hand at her chin and the other one finger gunning the other way . Anna was wearing a tight white shirt and ripped skinny jeans she stood more on the background of the photo, also showing off the yellow vans high tops she was wearing at her feet. Stacie's head was cropped at the right bottom of the picture but it was clear that she was pretending to be flustered by Anna's antics.

I did have a good laugh about that one. My little one was such a dork.

The way the redhead was leaning, though, had stolen all my attention after that. Next to how sweet this girl was for my daughter, she was also hot. Her toned body was visible in the tight white shirt and I couldn't take my eyes of the little sliver of skin that showed because of her leaning. I had just sent a 'Ahw you two are so adorable' back and even though that's also something I'd describe Anna as, she was a really nice package from what I could see, and I just knew I'd really like the contents too, but we'd have to see about that next week.

Shit what am I saying. No. no no no nonono. No. this is your daughter's best friend! Real it in old woman she's barely in her twenties!

"We'll see about that baby, now if I'm not mistaken it's about eleven back home so off to bed with you young lady. You have college tomorrow" I said and giggled when she groaned "yes mom" we laughed and said our goodbyes.

She hung up and I threw myself back on the bed, staring at the weird mirror ceiling above me. Can't wait to be home.

* * *

 _A week later…_

Goddamn it of course that thing breaks right the fuck now. I still have to do the whole lawn and the hedges need a trim too! Damn I kinda shouldn't have fired the gardener but oh well, he should know better than to abuse the use of the ladder. I reached down and pulled the starter cord again. It still wouldn't do shit. I kicked it and crossed my arms over my chest. _I should really buy one of those riding ones._

I made a few more attempts to get the damned thing started but to no avail. I puffed my bangs from my eyes and stood there with my hands on my hips.

Then I caught a flash of red out of the corner of my eye, looking up my breath stocked for a minute. She was more attractive in person. Shit. That weird warming and slightly ticklish feeling in my stomach that I hadn't felt for a long time started to make its way in my chest now. My heart sped up and I couldn't think for a second. Anna. Fuck.

 _Psh, fuck indeed, have you gotten a good look at those forearms? Imagine how long she'd be able to keep herself up and look you in the eyes as her finge-_

 _Don't. Start._

… _Yes ma'am_

I shook the thoughts from my head and cleared my throat a bit. "Excuse me?" A small and pleasantly genuine smile plastered itself on my face as I saw her whirl around in shock. How adorable.

* * *

 _Present…_

I was grinning goofily at the ceiling. Anna.

Shit I know I shouldn't be thinking like this. Let alone feel like this. Fuck what the hell am I supposed to do! And Javier just had to show his shitty head too. After eighteen years of doing nothing for Stacie. I decided to just forget about all of it for now and face Anna next Saturday. I need to make things clear with her.

I got up from the bed and put on some pajama's, brushed my teeth and went back to bed. I clapped my hands and the lights went off, strips of different blue lights along my laminate flooring served as nightlights, illuminating my room in a warm color of various shades of blue.

Sighing I laid on my back, thinking of bright smiles and teal eyes as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hi yes hello. There may be conflicting feelings about Elsa's way of being in this fic. Totally understandable but that's the way I intend to write her. She has past issues that really inflicted her life and her way of doing things, just bear with me. Also I put trigger warning on it, it's nothing graphic but you know, just to be sure *hearties***

 **Also gotta admit that this chapter was hard to write but it's necessary for the whole plot thing XD**

 **Hope most of it is cleared up now and that you liked this chapter!**

 **~M**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know how college works and I'm still in high school lmao. (it also works differently in the Netherlands :D)**

* * *

 _This is torture. Why the fuck did some smartass decide that this was a good thing. I'm too old for this bullshit._

Thoughts were shooting through my head as I boringly watched professor Wesel pacing in front of the big screen. He was projection PowerPoint slide after PowerPoint slide about 'Fornicating' as he liked to call it. Seriously can I get a new biology professor? Who even uses that word anymore!?

"And as we all know, the only natural way of reproduction is to insert the male penis into the female vagina and create friction." Dude what the fuck, male penis? Female vagina? That's not even- "But professor, Anna has a dick! Looks like a girl to me." a random voice shouted from the rows of benches, I glared at the general direction of it.

Wesel had stopped talking midsentence and his mouth hung open, his eyes darting from the student to me. I just watched him with bored eyes. "W-well, they exist too, the common term for them is intersex. It's when a person has both male and female genitalia. Although they may seem either gender on the surface." He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly and then looked down from his nose at me, this dude barely reached my shoulder when I stood. The old man huffed and turned back to his presentation.

"As this continues on, the penis will ejaculate into the vagina. Now don't mistake it with the labia. Those are the lips that protect the entrance to the vagina. The vagina is the actual tunnel." This dude what the fuck.

I zoned out after that, I really didn't have a problem with people knowing of my condition. They mostly left me alone about it anyways and after what I'd done I my freshman year. Nobody even dared to bully me for it.

 _And it's also only Wednesday too!_ I groaned internally, it's such a weird day, it's literally in the middle, not early in the week but also not near enough to the weekend either!

The PowerPoint slid to the next slide and it showed a picture of a detailed labia. Snickers were heard among the room and I rolled my eyes.

Wesel turned around to go on about a way too long, professional explanation of the female anatomy as I inspected the picture.

 _I wonder what Elsa's would look like…._

My eyes shot open. Oh no. noo nono no no no no. I could not- Would not. Think of Elsa that way. She is my best friend's mother. How am I even supposed to explain this- this- crush thing I have for her own mom! No I'm not going to need to do that because I'm going to get over this silly crush. That's final Anna McDavis.

I shook my head and smoothed my hoodie over the front of my pants, groaning as it created just enough fraction. Shit. I really fucking need to stop thinking about Elsa in biology class.

 _No. You really need to stop thinking and fuck Elsa. In biology class is optional. Kinky though._

 _Shut the fuck up._

My breathing was starting to pick up and I could feel the flush rise on the back of my neck as I imagined platinum blonde hair in a professional bun, slowly coming undone. Pale, slightly sweaty skin. A chest decorated with voluptuous breasts as it rapidly rose and fell. Pretty blue eyes scrunched shut and perfect eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, pink bottom lip being harshly bit as she tried to contain her moans.

 _Shit stop it._

I couldn't hold it in. I imagined her, laid on that very desk Wesel was leaning against. Her icy blues pleading for me to take her. Light blue dress shirt that would be half undone, a few buttons missing, falling over one of her shoulders. Tight pencil skirt bunched around her hips as she reached down and pulled her black thong to the side, arousal shining in the classroom lights.

I was quietly whimpering by now, trying desperately to calm the tightening of my pants.

"S-sir. Is it okay if I go and use the b-bathroom?" I groaned out as I raised my hand. It was getting really warm underneath my collar and sweat was trickling down my hairline.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Hm. Alright. Don't take too long." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand as I awkwardly tried to hide my erection. I booked it out of the room as fast as I could.

 _Damn it and she just had to be a business woman too!_

The thought of her smirking triumphantly and smugly as she achieved deals with other business people and convinced crowds of buying her products had me groaning again and quickening my pace to the unisex bathroom.

* * *

I sighed, school was finally over and I was finally released from evil, luckily it was just around one. Just as I was about to reach my car, my phone went off, indicating I had a message. From the tone of it, it seemed to be Stacie.

Pulling my phone out and unlocking it I opened my message app.

 **Stacie:** Hey Ans! I'm hanging out with Eva at my place today so you won't have to wait for me :))

I chuckled and nodded. So Eva finally found her lady balls huh? Good for her. I really like seeing her happy again. Especially since what happened to our parents.

 **Anna:** Sure thing Stace! I'll see you tomorrow then :)

 **Stacie:** Actually Anna, mom told me this morning you'd be coming over? Something about mowing the lawn?

I froze the second I read Elsa expected me. _Shit what do I do!?_ My thumbs shook slightly as I tapped my message out.

 **Anna:** Oh yeah I offered to mow your lawn! I'll be there in a few, don't worry about me I know how to get in. Go have fun with Eva ;)

A shaky breath left my lungs and my knees shook. I leaned against my car for leverage as I pried the door open and stumbled in. I took deep breaths in and out to try and calm my wildly beating heart. Shit this was going to go just fucking fantastic. I'm about to go to the house of the woman where I had just, not even two hours earlier, had a wet _daydream_ about. The real banger? Her daughter and my baby sister were in that same damn house. Fucking great.

I stuck my key in the ignition and started the car, pulled out of the parking lot and on to the Fraust residence.

* * *

 _Phew, that's done._ I sighed when I finally got the old lawnmower out of the shed. That thing itself was about the size of my house, counting our garage. Fortunately or unfortunately I hadn't seen anything of Elsa yet so I just went out to the back where I hadn't finished mowing and started. Reaching down I pulled at the starting cord and groaning when the damn thing didn't start. Luckily my pops and pa had learned me some handy things here and there.

I made sure the thing wouldn't randomly start working as I turn it over to its side. Examining the thing I found the stupid culprit. One of the bolts was slightly loose and gross clumps of grass were blocking the blades. I went back into the shed and grabbed a box wench. With the butt of the thing I wiped most of the grass away and then tightened the loose bolt.

Satisfied with my work I nodded and stood. I was too lazy to put it back so just stuck it in the back of my cargo shorts. The sun had already rose to mid sky, indicating it had to be about two now. Luckily I had already eaten and drunk beforehand. Looking up to Stacie's bedroom window I grinned when I saw the two looking at me. They grinned back and waved, kissing each other before going back in, resuming whatever they were doing.

Shaking my head with an amused grin on my lips I pulled the cord again and huffed in satisfaction when the thing began to work. I started at the far end and slowly made my way out of the shadow of the small forest behind their house, to their exotic swimming pool.

The sun was getting a bit too much for my by this time so I decided to just pull my shirt off and use it to wipe my sweat off, stuffing the thing in my back pocket when the offending water was out of my eyes. I didn't get that bad of a sunburn anyway. I was now left in only my cargo shorts and sports bra. Meh. Going to the gym pays off.

I just had a few strips left when I heard the backdoor open. I ignored it, probably Stacie and Eva going out to chill by the pool. Sniffing and wiping some more sweat away with my shirt I stopped and looked up with a grin but my jaw dropped.

Elsa had just rounded the corner, sunglasses on and hips swaying in a black bikini, a blue towel slung over her shoulder. The bikini top was barely holding it together and I felt the front of my pants tightening.

I was snapped out of it when the a mischievous half grin filled my vision. Clearing my throat I jumped a bit back when I felt almost no space between me and the older woman. I grinned and rubbed the back of my neck "Hello Elsa" I gulped when she pushed the sunglasses up on her head, I could already feel the flush creep up along my neck again.

"Hello Anna, it's nice seeing you again. I told you, you don't have to do all this." she gestured around us, indicating the lawn. "But it's very nice of you to do it anyway. I also already ordered a new lawnmower, it also sparked an idea for a new product, so" she winked at me and I felt my knees weaken. I was still just staring at her, not knowing what to do.

"U-uh w-well I just wanted to d-do something nice for y-you I guess." I rubbed the back of my neck again and cleared my throat.

She just looked at me with amusement sparkling in those pretty blues. Elsa made a pleased humming sound as that one thing I still couldn't decipher shone in her eyes along with her humor.

We stood there for a few minutes more, I was looking at anything but her, feeling a bit awkward. A very gorgeous lady was standing right in front of me, looking at me with those intense eyes. I cleared my throat again and flushed even more when I realized I was very much displaying a lot.

Elsa chuckled and my eyes shot back to her but she had already turned around and was sauntering over to a pool chair. My eyes went from her slender shoulder, along her shoulder blades down to her back dimples and my stare ended at that perfect ass. I bit my bottom lip and scrunched my eyebrows together when her hips swung just a bit more than was really necessary, but I loved it. A groan escaped me and I covered it up with a cough. Turning to the mower I glanced up, hoping she hadn't heard me. Fortunately she was already laying in the chair that was facing the lawn.

I started the thing up again and went to push it. "Oh Anna dear." I immediately blushed. She called me dear. Oh dear god, fuck what do I do!?

I grinned and looked over to her, she'd put her sunglasses back on so I couldn't read her eyes. "Yes?" I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, willing myself to calm the fuck down.

The older woman was grinning, a mischievous one, she reached up and held her sunglasses up as she looked at me. "You missed a spot over there darling." She nodded her head to the part where we had stood and I noticed that in all my sexual frustration, I had indeed forgotten that part. I sprung in action and pulled the mower back "Thanks Elsa!" I looked back and saw her wink at me before she put the sunglasses back on.

I mowed it and looked back up to her, she wasn't doing anything and I also didn't see a magazine anywhere so she was either sleeping or just looking at nothing in particular.

Just as I was about to turn back to the task at hand, her tongue peeked out and ran along her upper lip. I chocked on air and stumbled along with the lawnmower. I rightened myself and as I did so. I swear I could see her shoulders bounce up and down in silent laughter.

 _Oh boy this was going to be one hell of a week._

* * *

I ripped the binoculars away from my eyes. Snarling at that stupid redheaded girl.

She was fucking up my plans with my family. That is my wife and my daughter. That bitch has no right to get in between that.

I ripped a cigarette from the packet in the cup holder and lit it, stowing it between my lips and taking a deep drag. I had to remain calm for this to work out for fuck's sake. This is not how it should be. I blew the smoke out and breathed in through my nose. Willing myself to stop shaking from agitation. I took another drag and blew it out. Taking a few moments to calm down a bit more I threw the bud out the window and blew the last bit of smoke out of my lungs while putting the binoculars away in the back of my car.

Checking the tablet in the passenger's seat I saw another percent disappear. I didn't have much time anymore. That chip had to be replaced or she'd remember absolutely everything and then I'd be screwed for the next five lifetimes.

I growled. Stacie just had to convince her mother to leave me. She just had to discover everything, I'm going to make her pay just like I made her mother pay. Luckily I managed to slip her those pills, she'll be an obedient daughter soon enough. I'll make her want to see her daddy again.

I looked in the rearview mirror and looked at my appearance. I glared at a few strands of hair that were out of place. Furiously I grabbed a comb and put them back in the right place. We can't have anything but perfection. Nothing less.

With one last glare at that redheaded bitch and my wife I pulled out of my parking spot and made my way back to my house. We were going to get back together. No matter what. They are going to pay for being so naughty and I'll make sure they'll never be able to leave me. Even if it's the last thing I'll do.

* * *

 **Ooohh scary. Anyway guys. Happy holidays!**

 **Also I don't know shit about lawnmowers, who would've thought right?**

 **~M**


End file.
